darwins_demonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The MoiRai Corporation
MoiRai “Looking forward through engineering, science and advanced technology.” Based on the planet Nyx, the MoiRai Corporation is the leading manufacturer of spacecraft and terraforming equipment in the universe. From experimental research vessels to personal kits to build your own ship, MoiRai produces ships for any need. Its three divisions are stationed on Nyx’s three moons. Atropos “Strength and security to protect the galaxy” Atropos, Nyx’s smallest moon, is home to the military division of MoiRai. Several sectors of the moon are designed as weapons testing areas using some of the moon’s large craters from before the moon was terraformed. Employees of this Atropos division living and working on the moon include designers, engineers, test pilots, and military consultants. Lachiserus “Science is the light of the future” The second of Nyx’s moons, Lachiserus, is home to the MoiRai research division. This division is devoted to advancing technology and biological sciences especially in the fields of bio-chemistry, high capacity energy drives, and artificial intelligence. This division produces the most experimental ships in the MoiRai fleet, many designed to further the division’s other research. Clotho “Strength starts with dependable equipment” On the largest of Nyx’s moons, Clotho, MoiRai’s industrial division houses all of its main manufacturing plants. This division builds all of the mass produced ship models, including some from the other divisions. Along with ship manufacturing, the Clotho division also tests and produces state of the art suits and equipment for a multitude environments and hazardous work. Technologies Faster Than Light Travel In the late 20th and early 21st centuries attempts to unify the four fundamental forces (gravity, electromagnetism, and the strong and weak nuclear forces) via string theory led to models of the Universe that included 10 spatial dimensions. Our inability to observe more than three spatial dimensions forced researchers to conclude that the seven additional dimensions were so small as to be unobservable. In 2204 it was confirmed additional dimensions exist when it was demonstrated that the 7th dimension while not unobservably small is a mere ten million light years across. Importantly this means that along the axis of the 7th dimension the Milky Way Galaxy is roughly half a light year in diameter. Ships capable of traveling via 7th dimension, i.e. at right angles to the normally observable three dimensions, were quickly developed and demonstrated the practically of long range space travel. To understand this breakthrough consider a planet with a circumference at the equator of 10,000 miles, but a longitudinal distance from the equator to any pole of only one mile. Travel between two distant points on the equator could be accomplished by simply walking one mile to either pole, turning and walking another mile to any point on the equator. The 7th dimension is our Universe’s longitude. It may be worth noting that Dr. Paul Ratchet has described this analogy as both “extremely helpful while being wrong in every particular.” Matter Energy Conversion Engine Even travel along the 7th dimension involves distances that are a significant fraction of a light year, which requires ships to accelerate to a significant fraction of the speed of light. The required energy is created via engines that convert matter directly into energy by fusing hydrogen nuclei into helium nuclei, the difference in mass between the two nuclei is losslessly converted into energy. To avoid carrying large amounts of hydrogen most ships are equipped with electromagnetic “scoops” that sweep all available hydrogen atoms from space and into the ship’s engines. Hard Light Projections Hard light projectors are based on the discovery of mollymonobodium, a crystalline molecule which is perfectly reflective to specific wave lengths of light when viewed from one direction and is a perfect black body to those same wavelengths in the opposite direction. Individual molecules caught in an appropriately tuned laser are swept up in the bean and accelerated to 0.999998c. The resulting beam combines the impact of a high energy laser with a near light speed molecular machine gun, commonly referred to as hard light. Personal Safety Control Pod (PSCP) These are the base unit developed by the Moirai Corporation for personal safety and control at faster than light travel. Each of the newer model ships are designed with a PSCP at its core. If the ship is damaged or destroyed the PSCP is capable of short range maneuvers and sustaining the passengers for several weeks.